


Drunken Confessions

by wintercreek



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beer and honesty and oblique revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

"There are days when I wish I didn't have a staff. Not many, you know - I do value my work, and my men. And it isn't that they do crazy things - although they do, you know that." Meg took another sip of beer. It was amazing how she could take such dainty little drinks and still put it away almost as fast as he did. She could hold her liquor, too. That was one thing you could say for Canadians. "It's just that - well, sometimes, subordinates - in certain lights, one can see - oh hell." She tilted her head back and chugged the remainder of her pint.

Wordlessly, he poured her another.

"Thank you," she replied, lifting her glass to him and tasting the stout. Some of the foamy head clung to her face, just below her nose. When she set it down again and wiped her mouth, she continued. "It's just that sometimes," - her voice dropped - "even though I know I shouldn't, I can't help finding him ... attractive." Meg gestured toward Fraser, seated two tables away with Francesca leaning hopefully toward him. "You know?"

"Oh yes." Harding took a long pull from his pint. Across the way, Francesca sat back and squared her shoulders, tightening her blouse across her chest. "I do."


End file.
